The invention relates in general to vehicle drive gearing and in particular to a new and useful driven axle for commercial vehicles equipped with a differential and two reducing gears.
Such vehicle axles are known in numerous different embodiments. Their reducing gears, often designed as planetary gears, are accommodated laterally in a separate housing next to the differential, requiring not only much space, but also causing high production costs. Moreover, since three gear units thus participate in the power transmission, high power losses must be tolerated and, if another driven axle or another aggregate follows such a vehicle axle, the drive system must be branched in order to bypass the differential. The arrangement of an axle so designed, therefore, is often associated with difficulties.